Father's Day
by AltavaAngel
Summary: What happens on a fathers' day is up to the plans of two daughters and their accomplices. Find out the surprises in store for their fathers in this fanfic!
1. Surprise!

_This is only my second story, I'm only starting with these things, but I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: Capcom owns all the characters in the story except the guard, and it also owns the idea of Wright Anything agency, but I own the idea of this story._

**Father's Day**

**Chapter 1**

"Daddy!!! Happy Father's Day!!!"

Those were the words that were heard loud and clear in the Wright Anything Agency on a sunny June day as a 15-year old girl with a blue cape was bouncing on the bed beside a man wearing a grey sweater.

"Daddy, wake up! It's Father's Day! I made you breakfast so you don't have to tire yourself," Trucy Wright said pleasingly to her father, former ace attorney Phoenix Wright, as he got out of bed.

Ever since the little magician's real father, Shadi Enigmar, better known as Zak Gramarye of the famed Troupe Gramarye, disappeared in the final case of Phoenix Wright, the former attorney acted as her father for the last seven years, and now, since it was Father's Day, Trucy wanted to show how happy and thankful she was for all the support that her father gave her during those seven years.

Phoenix looked at the egg and bacon on the plate and ate. The man's smile was all Trucy wanted to see if he was happy with what she cooked. When he was finished, Trucy said as she picked up the tray, "Daddy, I'll wash the dishes for you. Just take a bath and dress up! I'll show you where we're going later, okay?"

Phoenix replied, "Okay, Trucy," and grinned because of the things the girl was doing for him.

When the poker player was ready, Trucy walked out the door with him and said, "Polly made reservations at a new German restaurant in town. He told me that we would meet him there as soon as you were up and ready, so let's hurry up and go see him, alright?"

Phoenix replied with a nod, and they both headed into town.

Franziska von Karma sat in one of the chairs at the prison as the guard handed her a sheet for a one-day parole of a prisoner in solitary. She signed the spaces needed for authorization of release and gave them to the guard. "It will take about 15 minutes to process these, ma'am," the guard told her.

The now-26 year old prosecutor last came to the country seven years ago, to help with the Iris Fey-Hawthorne case, when her "little brother", Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, became defense attorney for a day when Phoenix Wright was in the hospital and out of commission. Now she came to visit her father, Manfred von Karma, who never lost a case in 40 years, but was sent behind bars for the murder of Gregory Edgeworth, and for planning the murder of defense attorney Robert Hammond by none other than Phoenix Wright.

The papers she signed were for a one-day parole of her father Manfred, so she could supposedly spend some "quality time" with him. _"I wouldn't have come back for a foolishly foolish reason like this," _she thought, "_but it was Miles Edgeworth, my own brother, who told me to do this. I couldn't say no to him, not in a million years."_

"Ms. von Karma?" the police officer asked to get the whip-wielding prosecutor's attention. "Your, er, father, Mr. Manfred von Karma, is here."

The white-haired, cravat-wearing man stared at her younger daughter, and Franziska exchanged the glance with a crack from her whip. "Franziska von Karma," the deep voice said gruffly. "Were you the one who arranged for me to get out of my cell in solitary?"

"Yes, Papa," Franziska said to her father. "It was the idea of a certain Miles Edgeworth," the lady prosecutor explained. "As you have taught me, I would not have disturbed you with something so trivial, yet I cannot refuse an offer of my little brother."

Manfred simply nodded at her daughter, and followed her as she walked. "We are to meet Miles Edgeworth at a German restaurant in the district," she said. "He said it would remind you of our own home in Germany, but I cannot guarantee that any of the food here will taste much like our own delicacies."

________________________________________________________________

Apollo waited anxiously for the arrival of the young blue-caped magician and her poker-playing dad, when he spotted a magenta-clad man with a cravat. _"I think I know him from somewhere," _the young defense attorney said. When the man spotted Apollo, though, the man came near his table and asked, "Are you Apollo Justice, the defense attorney?"

The shocked Apollo replied with a subtle nod, and was asked again, "You currently work at the Wright and Co. Law Offices, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Actually, it's now the Wright Anything Agency. How do you know all this, and who exactly are you?" Apollo queried. The man replied, "I am Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth. I was an acquaintance of Wright, who is currently acting as your mentor, correct?"

"Well, yeah, sort of," Apollo told him. "Actually, Mr. Wright and his daughter are coming here," he added.

"Wright has a daughter? Who is the mother?" Edgeworth asked, surprised at the thought that Wright had a child. "_Maybe it was Maya?" _he thought,_ "Or it could be that Iris girl from seven years ago."_

Apollo then explained to Edgeworth, "No, no. Trucy was adopted by Mr. Wright. Her real father was Zak Gramarye, or Shadi Enigmar, who died in a recent case, my first, actually. Her mother was Thalassa Gramarye, but she died in an accident in one of the Troupe Gramarye's practices, Mr. Wright told me."

"Ah." Edgeworth breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, in any case, I really must go back to my seat. My guests will be arriving at any moment. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Justice."

"Same here, Mr. Edgeworth."

**End of Chapter 1**

_It was rather short, I know, but please review and tell me if there are any mistakes in the story or in my grammar. Thanks!_


	2. Wright and von Karma Rendezvoux

_Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Progress for the next chapter may not start for a while, and depending on the reviews to this story, I might release the 3__rd__ chapter sooner or later, but I hope you enjoy this one!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Capcom™ owns all the characters in this chapter, and the previous one, but I invented the German restaurant and the story plot itself! Do not sue me, or I will ask the help of Apollo myself if I have to!_

**Father's Day**

**Chapter 2**

"Here we are, Daddy," Trucy said to her dad as they both neared a small German restaurant. The small sign above the doorway said, "Das gute Essen der Mama" which means "The Good Food of Mama". "Yep, this is the place, Daddy," Trucy said, checking her cellphone to see if they got the right address. "And look! There's Polly, by the window," Trucy exclaimed, pointing to the pointy-haired defense attorney with the red vest as they entered.

"Ack!!!" Apollo jumped at the sudden nudge of his shoulder. "Oh, Trucy, it's just you. And, uh, hello Mr. Wright. Um, I met a specific Mr. Miles Edgeworth, who said he was your friend," Apollo told Phoenix.

"Oh, so you met Edgeworth already. Isn't he over there, at the table across from ours?" Phoenix asked, never imagining he would finally meet Edgeworth again in seven years.

"Um, yeah, and he says he has g-guests as well. Better not, er, disturb him until they a-arrive. And, uh, h-happy Father's Day, Mr. Wright," a nervous Apollo stammered.

Just then, a woman with a whip and a stern-looking man who seemed as though he was in his 90's but still strong was at the door. Phoenix turned around and, to his surprise, he saw the von Karmas approaching their table and seating themselves at the table across theirs, where Edgeworth was sitting.

"Edgeworth never mentioned who his guests really were, right, Apollo?" Phoenix asked almost immediately. "N-n-no, Mr. Wright. He only said he had guests after our conversation. D-do you perhaps, uhm, _know_ his guests?" Apollo stuttered again nervously.

"Sadly, yes, although I never expected _them_," Phoenix said. "The woman with the whip is Prosecutor Franziska von Karma. She was quite famous at the Prosecutors' Office when I was a lawyer, but about a year after I met her, she went back to Germany to lengthen her "perfect win record". The other guest is Manfred von Karma, her father, and didn't lose a single case in forty years, but after he was found out as being the murderer of Gregory Edgeworth, his rival defense attorney and Edgeworth's father, he was sentenced to prison. Did you get all that, Apollo?"

Apollo simply replied with a blank stare, and then there was silence at the table for a few minutes.

________________________________________________________________

"Das gute Essen der Mama. This is the restaurant with Miles Edgeworth's reservation, but let us see if Mama's food is really that good," a never-contented Franziska said to her father as they entered the German restaurant.

"There he is, Papa," Franziska pointed out. She made her way through the front tables and near the window, where a hobo (she never would have guessed it was actually Phoenix Wright), a rookie defense attorney (she could only tell by the badge) and a magician-in-training were sitting, and sat on one of the chairs at the table where Edgeworth was sitting.

"Hello Franziska. _Sir _(that was what he was trained to say to Manfred during his training as a prosecutor)," he greeted them as they sat. He then passed out the menus saying, "Here are their specialties. I've already ordered my own food before you got here so please pick. I will be handling the bill, so do not worry about money either."

"Prepared and organized as ever, I see, Miles Edgeworth," Franziska commented him on his behavior, though when she looked at him, he seemed to be looking at the other table. Baffled, she asked, "Do you know any of those foolish fools at that table? You seem intent on gazing at them for quite a while."

"I met the one with the attorney's badge," Edgeworth explained. "His name is Apollo Justice, and he has made quite a name for himself, considering he has defeated Kristoph Gavin's younger brother Klavier thrice, like he did to me. The guest in the gray hoodie seems, well, rather familiar, although I can't quite pinpoint where I've seen him before…Gaaah!"

Franziska's whip apparently made quite an effect on the magenta-clad prosecutor, because his expression was surprisingly loud for a man who was used to the whippings. "Do not keep your head in the clouds, Miles Edgeworth! Do you expect us to just wait for our food idly while you stare at the fools by the opposing table?" Franziska roared furiously.

"The pastime that I would take pleasure in the most is to overpower the man that threw me in prison, Phoenix Wright, however, news from seven years ago discloses that he lost his attorney's badge and therefore, I would like to challenge…him!" Manfred said, indicating Apollo at the next table with his finger.

"Papa, you are only on parole," the always dissatisfied Franziska eagerly informed her father. "And even if you were free, Papa, I doubt there are many cases that the court would allow you to handle again."

________________________________________________________________

"You know, Apollo, Trucy, this was a great surprise, but what would really make my day is to see a courtroom battle again," Phoenix Wright shared with the two.

"But Mr. Wright, I don't have any clients at the moment. You can't watch a courtroom battle _without a case!_" Apollo practically shrieked at him, but then Edgeworth pulled him aside, saying, "Excuse me, but I really must talk to Mr. Justice, so if you'll excuse us…" but was stopped at the reply that he heard.

"Okay, Edgeworth, and say hi to the von Karmas for me too," Phoenix inadvertently told him.

Edgeworth then hastily dragged Apollo to a corner of the restaurant and asked him out of the blue, "Mr. Justice, this is not the reason I am talking to you here, but is that really Wright who is your guest?"

"Well, yeah. It _is_ Father's day and Trucy wanted to do something special for her dad, although he's asking me to do an impossible request, actually. He wants to see me in court, having a courtroom battle. Wait, Mr. Edgeworth, why are you…grinning?" Apollo asked at the reaction he gave to what he just said.

Edgeworth clarified, "Actually, what you have just said would help me in my request. My two guests are my former mentor, Manfred von Karma, and his daughter, Franziska von Karma. Mr. von Karma actually asked of me the same thing that Wright has asked of you: a battle in court. I have strong ties with the government in this district actually, and could arrange for a case to be taken, but what he was asking was that he would battle either you, or Wright," Edgeworth stopped to take a breath. "So will you oblige, Mr. Justice?"

"Well, if it would make Trucy and Mr. Wright happy then…I guess I have no choice," Apollo told him glumly. "Well, I-I have to tell Mr. Wright, because this is really a v-very abrupt r-revelation, Mr. E-Edgeworth," Apollo hesitated again uneasily, and walked briskly toward the table.

**End of Chapter 2**

_Please review and tell me if there are any corrections! Thanks!_


	3. A Returning Spirit

_Thanks to all that have read my story, especially __dragonridingattorney__, who is the only person who has reviewed so far. Please, oh please, if you have read my story, review!!!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Capcom™® owns all the characters, but I own the ideas of the story, okay? If you sue me, I'll get Pearl to channel Mia again, if I have to!_

**Father's Day**

**Chapter 3**

A knock resounded in the empty Wright Anything Agency, one bright, sunny Father's Day, as 16-year-old Pearl Fey, cousin of Maya Fey, the Master of Kurain, waited anxiously outside. After about 15 seconds with no response, she tried calling their names. "Hello? Mr. Nick? Trucy, are you there? Is anyone at home?"

Nobody was answering, but at least she had the key that Mystic Maya, Master of Kurain, used when she helped Mr. Nick. She unlocked the door, and found a note on the office desk saying:

Das gute Essen der Mama

8:30 a.m.

There was also a map on the back side of the paper, so she thought to herself, _"Maybe Mr. Nick and Trucy are there for Father's Day, so…"_

________________________________________________________________

Apollo ran to the table and, gasping for breath, said, "Mr. Wright!!! *huff-huff* Mr. Edgeworth accepts your challenge *gasp*."

Confused by his sudden outburst, Phoenix said, "Apollo, first sit down and get some air. Now, tell me, what challenge are you talking about?"

"Mr. Edgeworth said that, er, Mr. von Karma also wants to battle in court," Apollo explained. "He said that he could arrange for a test trial, since he has close friends in the government, and that von Karma would battle either you, or me. So I had to accept, because that's what you wanted, isn't it?"

Phoenix, happy, yet a little bewildered at the thought, told him, "That can't be at all right, because von Karma isn't a prosecutor anymore. Although, I suppose if it is only a test trial…They use test trials to train law students, so why not?"

"Thanks, Polly," Trucy cried happily. "You'd never let us down! Now Daddy can see you battle again!!!"

________________________________________________________________

Miles Edgeworth walked calmly toward the table and announced, "You will have your wish, after all, sir. The young attorney, Apollo Justice, has agreed to your terms. And, it turns out that his guest is actually none other than Wright himself!"

Franziska raised her whip in fury. "Phoenix Wright?!? That foolish fool dressed in the foolishly foolish hoodie is the man who has defeated me twice?!? Never in my life have I seen such a man who has turned himself from a famous attorney into such a _disgrace._"

Manfred frowned. "Phoenix Wright or not, I will battle a defense attorney in court! I may not be a prosecutor, but there are mock cases for trainees, no? I will have my battle," he proclaimed. "Wait, Franziska, why is Edgeworth talking on the phone while _I am speaking?_"

Indeed, Edgeworth was notifying Gumshoe to arrange a test trial to be prepared. "Yes, Detective Gumshoe." "At the Sunshine Coliseum? Yes." "Perfect."

"Papa, I believe he is making arrangements for a mock trial, but if, indeed, the trial will continue, I have to sign papers for a longer parole," Franziska told her father.

"Let it be so," he declared. "No one shall stop me in court now, not even Gregory Edgeworth ((he stares at Edgeworth)), who has given me a penalty that I still bear to this day!"

Edgeworth then put down his phone and announced, "The earliest trial that they can prepare is tomorrow, so we have the whole afternoon and evening to investigate. They have a real case, and the scene of the crime is at the Sunshine Coliseum. I'll notify Wright and the others as well."

"Papa, if you are finished with your food, let's hurry and go to the crime scene," Franziska hastily said. "Miles Edgeworth will be footing the bill, and we have no time to waste."

Manfred agreed, and they rushed out the door, where they bumped into a teenage girl with a weirdly familiar hairstyle and weirdly familiar clothes.

________________________________________________________________

Pearl looked at the sign on the door, but was quickly knocked over by a pair of adults. She tried to shout to them, but they ran too quickly. She remembered the woman and quickly thought, _"It's that woman who tried to get Master Mystic Maya imprisoned," _but quickly forgot that when she spotted Phoenix and Trucy at a table, talking to someone who looked very similar to Mr. "Eh-ji-werth", who she met in court about 8 years ago.

She opened the door, and went to their table, where she overheard bits of their conversation like "case" and "trial", and that started her channeling ability. She quickly channeled Mia Fey, Phoenix's mentor, her cousin, and one of the best defense attorneys of her time.

________________________________________________________________

"So, the trial starts tomorrow at 10, right?" Apollo asked, just to be sure.

"Yes, Mr. Justice," Edgeworth replied. "Franziska and I will be joining the prosecution, as Wright and Trucy may join the defense team, if needed. So, goodbye, as I must see to the von Karmas. See you in court again, Wright," Edgeworth told Phoenix, as he made his way to the door.

"Now, what is this about a case, Phoenix?" a gentle voice asked.

"Mia?!?" Phoenix asked in shock. "How did you…? Oh, you're wearing Pearl's clothes."

"Yep," Mia said, relaxed as ever. "Pearl channeled me here just a few seconds ago. If you're going to have a case, don't let me out on the fun."

Phoenix explained, "Okay, Chief. Apollo here works for us now. He's a defense attorney, and Manfred von Karma challenged him to a match, since I, well, I lost my badge. The murder happened at the Sunshine Coliseum, and the von Karmas and Edgeworth are already on the way."

"Well, what are we all standing around for?" Mia inquired anxiously. "Do you want to lose for lack of evidence?"

"Miss Mia's right, Daddy," Trucy told Phoenix. "They're already ahead in their investigation! We should hurry! C'mon, Polly! Let's go!"

The team rushed out the door.

**End of Chapter 3**

_Please review!!! I need your opinions to base whether I should wrap the story up fast or I should continue with more, 'kay? ^-^_


	4. A Challenge

_Sorry if I posted late. Classes started here in the Philippines on June 15, so I can't write that often. Please forgive me! And I put Mia in Chapter 3 so there would be 3 attorneys on the defense and 3 on the prosecution. Fair, isn't it? _

**A Challenge to the Readers:**

Since I can't write that often, I want all of you to help me. Make a case file of the trial that the group is working on. The best-made case will make it to chapter 4 (I will replace this one with the case file. This is because I want _your_ opinion on how the story should go. Yes, you may bring canon characters back, and if you're using an OC, make a profile about them. Please PM your case files to me! Thanks, everyone!


End file.
